Mistletoe Kiss
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves to be a part of a Christmas prank. But what will this simple prank lead to? Harry x Draco I own nothing!


**Hello! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. **

**CHRISTMASROCKS**

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts. Students were bustling around talking to their friends, studying and playing practical jokes. Yes I said practical jokes. The two main people that are playing the practical jokes are non other that Fred and George Weasley. They were walking down a hallway, discussing new joke ideas, when they found themselves suddenly inside Professor Dumbledore's office. They looked around sharply, surprised by the sudden change in scenery. A voice chuckled. Fred and George turned around to find Dumbledore standing behind them.

"I hear you two are excellent at playing practical jokes," he started. The twins exchanged glances and smirked.

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't."

"But why do you want to know?" George inquired. Dumbledore smiled.

"I have a favor to ask of you,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (: :) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry was in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. It was dinner time and Harry was laughing and enjoying his meal. But during the meal he couldn't help but sneak glances at Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Every time they looked at Harry it seemed as if they were trying to stifle their giggles. Harry tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head that said something bad was going to happen. The problem about Harry ignoring that voice was that it was usually right.

Everything was going great until the end of dinner when Harry decided to leave to work on his homework. Other students were shuffling out to. Harry made his way through the crowd of pushing and shoving students. It was those pushing and shoving students that forced him to bump into Draco Malfoy, who was also making his way out.

"Watch were you're going, Potter," Draco sneered. Harry glared, but said nothing. Neither of them noticed that there weren't any students bumping into them or the giggles or the fact that they were only about two centimeters apart. Draco tried to leave. Notice the key word _tried_. He barely took one step when he was stopped. There was what felt like a brick wall in front of Draco. He turned around and sent a death glare strait at Harry. "What the bloody hell did you do?!" Draco practically screamed. But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring, mouth agape, up at the ceiling, just like all of the other students. The only difference was that the students were laughing. "What are you–," Draco cut himself off as he saw what was floating above his and Harry's head. Mistletoe. "No. No way! I am not kissing Harry Potter!"

"And you think I want to kiss you?!" Harry backed away as far as he could, which wasn't far, crossing his arms. Hermione ran over.

"What's happened?" she asked. Draco fixed his glare on Hermoine

"Do you really think we know?" Hermione glared back.

"Unfortunately, he's right," Harry said, reluctantly. Hermione examined the mistletoe and tried to get closer but was stopped by the same wall as Draco. "Can you help us out?"

"Well… it appears that the two people under the mistletoe can't leave until they kiss."

"Can you go find out how to get us out?" Harry asked.

"I'll try." Hermione dashed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Draco watched as she left. Unsure about what to do, Draco looked around. Harry did the same. And so begun one of the longest awkward silences ever… despite the fact that some of the students that had gathered around were still giggling.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Harry! I found how to get rid of the mistletoe!" Hermione bounded into the Great Hall where Harry and Draco still were, carrying a thick book. They were sitting as far away from each other, which wasn't very far. I mean it was only about two and a half to three feet in diameter. They both tried to stand up. That resulted in them bumping into each other… a lot. Thankfully everyone had already left.

"Well! Get rid of it!" Draco demanded, after he stood up. Hermione glared then looked down in the book in her hands.

"It says here to get rid of the mistletoe, one of the two people has to truly hate the other," She informed them. Harry started fidgeting. Draco just looked nervous…okay he didn't look nervous but he felt nervous.

"Well if that was all then why is it still here?" Ron asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Because you need to say the spell, you bloody moron." Ron glared at Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and read the spell. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Harry stated (repeating what I just wrote). Draco pushed his hand away from himself and was met the same wall as before.

"The spell didn't work!" he exclaimed.

"The book lied to us," Harry said, trying to evade the obvious reason for why it didn't work. Hermoine shut the book with a thud.

"The book never lies Harry." Hermoine turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Hermione! Aren't you going to help us?!" Harry screamed after her. Hermoine looked back for a moment.

"Remember, Harry, opposites attract." With that, she turned and left the Great Hall.

"Opposites attract? What does she mean by that?" Harry asked with a nervous laugh. Draco gave Harry a dumbfounded look.

"Well, what do you think? You and me are opposites. You're Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin, you're nice and I'm not…" Draco went on about how they were opposites until Harry interrupted.

"So what you're saying is that you want to make out with me?"

"Yes," Draco answered as soon as Harry finished talking. Draco suddenly crushed his lips against Harry's. After about a minute they both ended up on the floor, snogging like there was no tomorrow. That is, until Dumbledore came in with Fred and George beside him.

"Having fun, Harry?" the twins laughed together. Harry turned a bright red, where as Draco's cheeks were only a bit pink.

"If you go and tell this to the whole school I'll hex you until you're out of school!" Harry threatened. Draco got up, dusted of his school robe, glared at the headmaster and the two pranksters and stalked away with Harry following.

"Do you think they're going to snog some more?" Fred asked his brother. George shook his head.

"By the way the way they were snogging I think they are going to do a bit more than just kissing." The twins laughed and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's about time those two got together." Then, he too, left the Great Hall.

**CHRISTMASROCKS**

**Hey everybody! This would have come out sooner if I didn't have so much stuff to do. I started this in winter break and it's now past spring break! Ah, the life of a procrastinator…**


End file.
